


A love all it's own

by Consultingtimelordoftherings



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultingtimelordoftherings/pseuds/Consultingtimelordoftherings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>molly and lestrade have been married for 3 years and have been trying to get pregnant for 1 year. they have just found out that molly is infertile. they go and adopt a foster kid whose parents are in jail for drugs and abuse for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love all it's own

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this. My friend Allison did and she asked me to post it for her.

they walk down the hall with a woman who is showing and telling them about all the children. as they all walk passed this one room something catches mollys eye. there is a little girl sitting on a window sill reading. 

"thats allison, her parents beat her when she was little because they did a lot of drugs. theyre in prison for life." the woman says.

"can we meet her?" molly asks.

"of course!" the woman replies and knocks softly on the door. the little girls attention is pulled away from the book at once.

"hello!" allison says.

"hi!" molly chimes.

"im allison"

"im molly and this is gregory , but we call him greg" 

"nice to meet you"

"allison do you want to tell mr. and mrs.lestrade about yourself?" the woman asked.

"well, i play soccer and softball. i am in band and jazz band. i play flute guitar and piano. i like photography. i love to dance and sing, but im not very good i must warn you. i make all a's and b's in school. and i love to read." 

"wow" molly whispered to lestrade.

molly ,greg , and the woman walk into an office. the woman says "what did you think?"

"i really like allison!" says molly.

" shes brilliant" replies greg.

" ill get the paper work" the woman said.

2 weeks later  
"okay shes all ready to go shes so excited!" 

in the car allison sits in the front middle seat right between molly and lestrade. she turns on the radio and starts to sing.

"i love this song!! EXPRESS YOURSELF!!!" allison shouts.

"aww do it!!" says lestrade. allison laughs.

they get home and park the car. they walk up the stairs to their flat and show allison around.

they showed allison her room and brought all of her things in. "are you hungry?" molly asked allison.

"yes ma'ma"

"we dont have any food in the pantry or fridge, ill go shopping. be back in a minute!" lestrade kissed molly on the forehead, whispered a soft "love you", and left.

an hour had passed and lestrade finally walked through the door. he was carrying a ton of grocery bags with him.

"what did you do?" molly asked in a shocked voice.

"i didnt know what allison liked so i got one of everything" lestrade answered. allison busted out laughing. she already loved it there and already loved them. they were perfect!

the next day molly and lestrade take allison to see sherlock, john, and hamish.  
lestrade knocks on the door and mrs.hudson answers.

"oh hello, this must be allison. im mrs.hudson!"

"nice to meet you!"

"come on in dear"

they walk up the steps to the flat and the door is already open. walking through the door allison hears john calling sherlock an idiot. they all walk into the kitchen where they see john and sherlock seated at a table having tea.

"ah hello!" john greets them as he motions them to sit.

"hi." sherlock says closing some folders and putting them on another table.

"hello." said allison shyly

"an american" sherlock blurted

"sherlock!!" yelled molly

"hamish allison is here!!" john yelled from the kitchen. to prevent them from bickering.

hamish walked into the kitchen and stop when he saw allison. "um hello" hamish could feel his heart beat fasten and his palms getting sweaty and could also feel it growing awkward in the room. hamish broke the gaze he had on allison and coughed to break the silence.

after dinner molly, lestrade, and allison went home. while john was tucking hamish in for bed hamish gripped johns arm and asked "how do you know when you have a crush?"


End file.
